


Accidents Happen

by CloveeD



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Elevator, M/M, Office AU, Sterek Secret Santa 2013, Suits, apparently i didn't post it??, for fabjoylove, secret santa 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloveeD/pseuds/CloveeD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterek Secret Santa 2013 - for fabjoylove on Tumblr, who wanted suits, office AU, wolfing out Derek, and elevator ... I think. Forgot to cross-post this here, thus the, er, one year too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Happen

Crossposting a year late, from [THIS](http://fc05.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2014/358/f/b/sss__1_2__by_little_reed-d8b4shs.png)


End file.
